1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention or field of art to which this invention pertains is the game field, to be more specific, word-forming board games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of word-forming games which, for the most part, utilize words which are built from pre-existing letter tiles or the like. There are word-forming games which are played on an individual basis, but the present invention allows an individual to compete against another to make the existing word-forming games new and interesting.
The title of this word-forming game shall be known as A-F-T-E-R-W-O-R-D-S.